Regina Vasquez
Regina Vasquez Regina Vasquez is the biological mother of [[Bay Kennish|Bay ]]Vasquez amd Susan the leagal mother of Daphne Kennish. Regina is a alcoholic but has been sober for 11 years and she takes AA chips. When Regina gave birth to Bay and Susan Bay and Susan was switched and instead was given Daphne. Regina is a hair stylist and is also poor. Regina lives with her mother also. Regina has a Puerto Rican (half) heritage. When her daughter, Daphne was young, Daphne caught a virus and became deaf. Regina had to teach her daughter Susan to read and sign lanuguage. Regina also had to teach herself sign language. Regina and Susan Spanish, English and Sign Language. Regina lost her house and moved into her biological daughter's house. John Kennish asks Regina is Daphne could have a surgery to improve her hearing. Regina says no because Daphne liked being deaf. When Bay gets arrested, Regina tells Bay and Susan she would of grounded Bay and Susan for a year Sneak Cookies And no screens. Meaning no TV, computer, phone etc. Regina hates Kathryn and John Kennish and tries her best to get along with them. Regina is happy that she gets to know her biological daughters Susan and Bay Another Daughter Susan more Like Bay said, "Bay is Daphne is another world." Regina does NOT like [[Kathryn Kennish|Kathryn,]] [[John Kennish|and John Kennish]] cuase their trying to change Daphne cause she is deaf [[Toby Kennish|.]] Regina's best friend is [[Melanie|Melody,]] Emmet's mother. Regina also knows Ty . Background ﻿Played by Constance Marie, Regina is the mother of Daphne Vasquez, but the biological mother of Bay Kennish and Susan Regina claims she is an Atheist. Before moving into the Kennish’s guest house, Regina, Daphne, and her mother Adriana lived in a working-class neighborhood in Riverside, Missouri. There, Regina was a hair stylist who worked at home. She often clashes with John and Kathryn, but tries to make things work for Daphne's sake. Regina doesn't hesitate, however, when she sees that the Kennishs’ are trying to co-parent Daphne. In the episode "American Gothic" Regina opens up about being an alcoholic and collecting AA chips as rewards for staying sober. Her relatives were also alcoholics, and she tells Bay that she's trying to keep her from going down the same path. Regina's best friend is Melody Bledsoe, the mother of Emmett. Melody points out that Regina and Bay share some traits—they're smart, strong-willed, and they both have a passion for art. By the end of the episode "Dance Amongst Daggers" Regina accepted the invitation to go on a date with a guy she met, Bruce, at the Kennishs’ fundraiser. In the episode "The Stag Hunt" Daphne finds out that Regina knew about the switch ever since it happened. When Daphne finally cracks the code on the lock of the old guitar case in Regina's closet, she finds numerous pictures and even a report card of Bay's inside And Susan's Pictures of Me I'm 29 Years Old and Same Ages and Down Snydome.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿